Artemis Fowl: And the Sorcerers Revenge
by Infini0n
Summary: The Apocolypse has occured, but it wasn't anything anyone thought it would be. but Artemis Fowl II survived but got thrown back in time. it gives him the oportunity to make different choices and a chance to make sure that this nightmare never occurs. but with every oppurtunity comes a price. in order to make his plan work, he will never get to meet Holly... or will he? M to be safe


**Hello all, this is Infini0n with another story idea i thought would be cool...**

**anyways, long story short i came up with this idea a little while back and it just won't leave me alone and it's keeping me from being able to work on another story i'm trying to work on so i put it down on paper and this is what happened. I'll update, but this is definetly taking a status of being on the back burner. i don't know what will come of this, but where's the edventure in knowing?. hope you like it,**** :)**

* * *

Artemis came suddenly awake flying into a sitting position it caused his head to whiplash.

"Ouch" he said. His voice didn't sound right.

His eyes snapped open and he saw his room. It took him four full breathless seconds to analyze the situation and come to realization.

"It worked…" he whispered breathlessly. He could not believe that this completely crazy plan, Even by Holly's standards, had succeeded. It had occurred precisely the opposite to how he had predicted. He had broken every law of time and space. He had used an incomplete piece of technology that shouldn't have been able to send him across a creek let alone time when it was completed… and it worked.

We was more elated than he could ever remember being. His smile stretched from ear to ear and he could feel warm tears pooling in his eyes and starts streaming down his face as he realized that at this time, Holly was still alive. And his body lost the fight he was having over not crying. He doubled over in his bed sobbing uncontrollably. He had done it. for several minutes he sat there crying, soaking in the moment of his triumph. He had won.

Artemis Fowl had done it. He now had the chance, no, the time he needed to discover how to save his world from the invasion. And he would, for far too many lives depended on him to not find a way.

"But first." He stopped. His voice was much lighter than when he had last heard it. He had noticed it with his first word but he had failed to notice exactly how much lighter.

_Just how far back did I go?_

He leapt from his bed with the speed of a gazelle then he ran for his bathroom mirror. Once he stood in front of it he took a long hard look.

"I am ten again." His midnight black hair was cut short, and his eyes were blue again. He reached up to his left eye, he was speechless for a moment while he took in the change. He felt almost like he had lost a dear friend and that a stranger had taken it's place. Both his eyes were the piercing blue of his youth. His piece of Holly was no longer his. It took another whole second for his mind to process that one most hated fact. And his heart ached.

_It is Not the time to think about that._ He thought forcibly, pressing back the wave of tears that threatened to overwhelm him once again. Through a considerably powerful sheer force of will he buried the thoughts and moved his mind to less distressing matters. Specifically so, back to the image in the mirror.

The next thing he took notice of in the reflection was his body, the small body of a human ten year old male… It was scrawny. He scowled darkly at the obvious extremely low fitness he had kept himself in at that age. Yes he was perfectly healthy, but that was due to no other matter but his exceptional control of his diet. This body was absolutely pitiful. _And this time I will not wait till I'm twenty to change that._

He would begin work on that tomorrow. But for right now, he had some recon to do. He walked from his bathroom to his desk and powered up then opened his laptop, which once again brought a slight scowl to his face. This computer was practically prehistoric. He would need to change that as well. There was absolutely no way he was going to wait for Apple, MAC and Microsoft to catch up to his memories. But again, that could be fixed later. he had plenty of time now, and he was going to use it.

Once the Start screen (still primitive) opened he accessed his last journal entry. Since he had turned two and six months he had always kept a professional journal and record of his life. This would be the perfect place to look for an up-to date compilation of what had occurred prior to his unknown arrival.

It was dated for **January 13 1999**, and if he had so wished he could have called up the memory with a perfect clarity, but given the events of the last few minutes he did not entirely trust his mind to give him the details he wanted. The entry indicated that it had been 29 days since the _Fowl _Star had been destroyed it also spoke of what had happened to the fowl fortune and that he would not allow his father's disaster to ruin his family's history. He would find a way to raise the money necessary to save his home, his family, and find his father. He had a lot of work to do.

With this tremendous change of thought in his mind he stood and shut down his laptop and left his room, in moments he was down the hall in the second floor kitchen depositing scalding hot water into a small mug. His mind was in a state that was entirely alien to him. It was blank; all he could think of at the moment was that he wanted a cup of tea. A nice hot cup of tea that Butler had described as the cure to death. All black and flavor so strong that it made his sister, Missy, wince every time he took a sip. He would have smiled at the warm memories if he was thinking, but as he was, his mind was blank.

About half way through the cup his thoughts returned to him in a flash. His family, his friends, his world, and Holly were still alive. He was ten. Myles and Beckett would not be born for another six years. His step-sister, Artemis would be 2 now and happily living with her mother in Dublin. Juliet had just started working at Fowl manor. Fowl manor was still fully staffed. He had not yet made contact with the People. He could save the Silky Sifaka lemur from extinction. He had a chance to start his life the way he should have. The way he actually did before N0 1 erased his memories. He guffawed at that last thought. He had a chance to save his world and he would do so as it's Hero. Not it's Villain. He smiled a genuine smile that so rarely graced his face that his friends swore up and down that it did not, in fact, exist.

Artemis, now calm, finished his tea with a final draught then walked back to his room. If there was one thing that he had learned in his 36 years of life (39 if you count his years in Hybras), it was that rushing would get him nowhere. He needed to rest and allow his overloaded mind to absorb the information of the last hour. After he had fully digested his thoughts he would then be able to accurately concoct a plan to stop the sorcerer that would be returning to Earth in 29 years.

He laid down in beed with only one thought in his mind as he pulled the comforter over his small form and settled his mind for a long nights rest. Everything could be different now. Everything could be made right. He had been given a second chance at life and he would be sure not to waste it. In the morning he wouldn't tell Butler anything but things were going to change around here starting with a visit to the gym, then a quick purchase of a few plots of land that possessed very rich resource pools that the world has of yet to discover. The world would soon be changing a great deal. And Artemis Fowl II would ensure his worlds survival.


End file.
